A Break Up....A Serena and Darien Story Chp.1
by Gina1
Summary: Darien all of a sudden breaks up with Serena for no damn reason...........


A Break Up....Serena and Darien  
Prologue  
  
  
"I can't see you anymore, Serena." Such simple words took the breath from her lips. Was her only love  
ending the relationship that survived over several millenniums? It could not be true, and yet here he was,   
standing before her unwavering. No look of counterfeit on his face. "Why?" Such a simple question and   
yet, there was no simple answer. "It doesn't matter why. This relationship ends today. Good-bye, Serena."  
As he walked away, her life ended there. No tears forced their way down her cheeks. There was no   
feeling of hatred towards the man she called her lover. Looking down at her feet, she felt only emptiness.   
  
Chapter 1 ___________________________________________________________   
Three years had passed since Darien's disappearance. No one knew where he had left to, not even his  
best friends. As the years passed, everyone saw a gradual change in Serena. No longer was she a   
crybaby; no longer was she a glutton, no longer did she slack from her school work. Perhaps his departure  
was for the better and maybe it wasn't. "Serena! Over here." In the cool shadows of the blossoming trees,  
several people were gathered for lunch. Forever by her side, the guardians of the moon princess crossed   
time and space to be with their friend and mistress. She couldn't live with them nor could she live without   
them. "Man, Serena! You always used to be the first to our lunch spot and now look!" Raye Hino shook  
her head in mock dismay. "Who would have thought that our Serena would stay indoors to help teachers  
before having her lunch." "Oh come off it, Raye. It's not like it's anything unusual. Serena has finally   
grown up into a responsible young woman. Now if only you would take her example…" chided Lita  
Kino. Raye crossed her arms with a look of conceit. As soon as Serena sat down, three other people  
joined their lunch party. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten Kou took their places next to their respective girlfriends.  
Life was finally normal. No more monster fights in the middle of something important. Everyone could   
finally live his own life in peace.  
___________________________________________________________   
The time came for their graduation. Twelve years of childhood gone by, and not one was happy about it.   
Where had the time flown? It felt as if only yesterday they had met and now they had to separate to go   
their own separate ways. Amy was leaving Japan for the States where she could further develop her  
medical knowledge; Raye was going to take over her grandfather's temple; Lita was leaving for Europe  
to take up gourmet cooking; Mina was making it big in the fashion industry; and Serena was staying in   
good old Japan studying as a manga artist. "Well, I guess it's good-bye for a while. We'll meet up again   
for Christmas definitely though! And we all have one another's email address, right? Good. So I guess all  
we have now to do is party!!!!!" Everyone cheered as they partook in the farewell party.  
___________________________________________________________   
Five years later Serena had finally graduated from her university and moved back to Tokyo to take up as  
a manga artist. As she walked down the streets of her old home, she smiled with childish glee.   
Instinctively she stopped before her old hang out, the arcade. Walking through the automatic doors, she  
thought about how surprised Andrew would be to see her. However, he wouldn't be the only one. As   
she approached the counter, a familiar head of ebony hair caught her eye. A tense feeling overtook her   
stomach as she got closer and closer to the counter. Someone was talking to Andrew, but who was it?   
Andrew caught sight of Serena and waved her over. "Serena, over here!" As Andrew called out her  
name, the man turned around to meet her. Darien and Serena stood before eachother with equal shock   
on their faces. Before anyone could blink an eye, Serena's hand reached up and slapped his cheek. She   
hurried out of the arcade.  
___________________________________________________________   
  



End file.
